


El Arcobaleno

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi en realidad hijo bastardo de Iemitsu Sawada, es comprometido al caudillo Reborn el Arcobaleno, Tsuna no sabe nada de los arcobalenos, solo lo que ha escuchado, que son salvajes, violetos, que saquean y violan y son peligrosos, el es la ofrenda de paz la alianza entre las tierras de su padre y los arcobalenos al otro lado del mar. ¿Qué pasaría con Tsuna ahora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.

** El Arcobaleno **

****

**Resumen:** Sawada Tsunayoshi en realidad hijo bastardo de Iemitsu Sawada, es comprometido al caudillo Reborn el Arcobaleno, Tsuna no sabe nada de los arcobalenos, solo lo que ha escuchado, que son salvajes, violetos, que saquean y violan y son peligrosos, el es la ofrenda de paz la alianza entre las tierras de su padre y los arcobalenos al otro lado del mar. ¿Qué pasaría con Tsuna ahora?  
  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.

 

 **Beta:** Lorient/Mika-Lucid

 

 

** Prólogo **

 

Iemitsu miró a Nana reprochante no le gustaba nada la idea de esta y porque de todos sus hijos tenia que se precisamente su bastardo al que sacrificaran. Obvio la mujer no iba a exponer a sus hijos propios cuando estaba Tsuna para eso.

 

-Esposo-tomo Nana Sawada las manos del regente Lord Iemitsu Sawada, dueño y señor de las tierras del norte-es la mejor opción, nos conviene, una alianza por matrimonio con los arcobalenos del otro lado sería muy beneficioso para nosotros además de que nos asegura de no tener que estar temiendo una invasión de ellos.-le dijo la mujer como la tentadora serpiente del paraíso. Iemitsu amaba a su pequeño Tsunayoshi, el pequeño hijo bastardo que había tenido con la persona que amaba, claro que debido a su posición y a que estaba casado esta persona no había podido reconocer al pequeño y con dolor en el corazón se lo había tenido que entregar a Iemitsu quién se lo llevó a su hogar para criarlo con su esposa y sus otros hijos, claro que para Nana siempre fue una ofensa tener a Tsunayoshi bajo su mismo techo. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su hijo, Iemitsu era un Lord y su deber era cuidar de su gente y sabia que lo que su esposa decía era verdad, era solo que no le cuadraba del todo, no le gustaba la idea de entregar a su pequeño tesoro.

 

-Tsunayoshi es un niño Nana solo tiene 14 años-le dijo Iemitsu renuente.

 

-A esa edad yo ya estaba casada contigo-le recordó Nana-y un año después tuvimos a Giotto-le recordó-Él está listo-aseguro.

 

***

 

-Dime que no es cierto-Iemitsu no tuvo que voltearse mientras ensillaba su propio caballo para saber quien le hablaba, Basil, el otro padre de Tsunayoshi el verdadero el que había estado condenado a ver crecer a su hijo lejos de él, solo por su posición de esclavo que no le permitía criar al hijo que había tenido con su señor.-No puedes hacerlo Tsuna aun es muy joven-se acercó Basil. Iemitsu se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a la cara de Basil.

 

-Se debe hacer Basil-le dijo Imetsu sin alterarse por la falta de respeto de Basil al mirarle a los ojos, Basil siempre había sido su favorito, Basil había nacido como esclavo en sus tierras y dado que su madre trabajaba en las cocinas del castillo ahí había crecido, Iemitsu lo había visto crecer, le gustaba el crio al que siempre animaba, pero solo con un cariño fraternal. No fue hasta que Basil cumplió sus buenos 14 años que Iemitsu se empezó a fijar en lo hermoso que se había vuelto el antaño niño pequeño, ya no tan pequeño.

 

Pero entonces se había decidido su boda por razones políticas con Nana, era conveniente para el pueblo, para su gente, era la última orden de su padre como Lord dado que en cuanto Iemitsu se casara él se retiraría y le concedería el poder de sus tierras a su heredero. Iemitsu se casó con nana porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él, pero el pequeño sirviente estaba metido ya en su corazón. Una noche simplemente entro a la pequeña habitación del pequeño esclavo que trabajaba en las cocinas y se había metido en su cama, Basil ni siquiera había podido decir que no, los esclavos no tenían ese derecho, Iemitsu había sido su primero y su único, había sido amable con el chiquillo. Nana tuvo a Giotto y un año después a Dino y pocos meses después del nacimiento de Dino, Basil quedo embarazado de Tsunayoshi. Urdieron la intriga, hicieron creer a todos que Nana estaba embarazada a la misma ves que Basil, el día del nacimiento de Tsunayoshi al pueblo se le dijo que el hijo de Basil había nacido muerto y Nana había tenido un doncelito… Tsunayoshi. Lo que no era cierto Tsuna era el hijo de Basil, pero Basil sabía que para el chico sería mejor ser el hijo del lord que el hijo de un esclavo, el hijo de un esclavo era un esclavo también. Su pequeño corazón había estado destrozado de dolor cuando su bebe le fue quitado de sus brazos, para rabia de Nana, Iemitsu no solo se negó a vender a Basil como era el deseo de su mujer si no que le nombro nodriza de Tsunayoshi, Basil fue quien amamanto y cuido siempre de Tsuna aun cuando Tsuna no sabía que Basil era su otro papa.

 

-¿Cómo que se debe hacer?-pregunto Basil insatisfecho con esa respuesta de su señor que se acercó a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-Basil, Tsuna ya tiene la edad.

 

-¡No!... no la tiene es un niño, es mi niño. ¿Por qué no casas a tu Giotto? ¿O a tu Dino?-se quejó Basil con lagrimas en sus ojos mencionando a los hijos mayores de Iemitsu. El Rey tenía cuatro hijos con su esposa, Giotto el mayor, Dino el heredero dado que Giotto era doncel, y los gemelos Lambo e Ipin menores ambos que Tsunayoshi.

 

-Giotto está comprometido y los barbaros buscan un doncel Basil, además de eso Dino es mi heredero no se puede ir de aquí-le dijo Imetsu con un suspiro.

 

-¿Ir de aquí?-Jadeo Basil-no solo lo vas a casar con un bárbaro del exterior de la muralla, si no que también lo vas a mandar a esas tierras barbarás cruzando el mar-dijo horrorizado.

 

-Basil….

 

-Mándame con él-le pidió.

 

-No-dijo Iemitsu rodeando las caderas de Basil con sus manos atrayéndolo hacía si.-te amo, no te enviaré lejos.

 

Basil le miro a los ojos, él también amaba a su señor pero… amaba más a su hijo.

 

-Tú tienes a tu esposa, yo nunca seré mas que el esclavo al que tu esposa adoraría ver empalado sobre una lanza-le recordó-En cambio, Tsunayoshi es mi hijo, si lo vas a mandar a esas tierras barbarás… envíame con él-le medio suplico le medio exigió-yo al menos se el lenguaje de los barbaros lo aprendí de mi padre que fue su prisionero por largo tiempo-le recordó-además así no estará solo.

 

-Basil….

 

-Por favor-le suplico mirándolo a los ojos. Iemitsu suspiro e inclinándose beso los dulces labios aun tersos, frescos, inocentes.

 

-¿De verdad lo quieres?

 

-Si-asintió Basil acariciando el fuerte pecho bajo sus manos suavemente.

 

-Que así sea-le concedió Iemitsu con todo el dolor de su alma por dejar marchar a su amado pero sabía que era lo mejor tanto para Tsunayoshi como para Basil.

 

-¿Con quién lo casaras?-pregunto Basil.

 

-Con el caudillo Reborn de los Arcobalenos, sus tierras quedan a solo una quincena de las nuestras cruzando el océano, al exterior de la muralla, es el mas cercano de esos salvajes a nosotros, casándolo con él nos aseguramos de que los salvajes no sean una amenaza para nosotros, que no crucen el mar para invadirnos él no nos invadirá ni dejara que los otros salvajes lo hagan-le dijo Iemitsu.

 

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?-le pregunto Basil acariciando la mejilla del Lord.

 

-Por qué no vivimos en un mundo en el que nos podamos regir por el corazón en vez de por la razón. Si nos pudiéramos regir por el corazón yo me abría casado contigo Basil y dejaría que cada uno de mis hijos eligiera con quien casarse-le dijo Iemitsu con un suspiro.

 

-Entonces este es un triste mundo en el que vivimos-suspiro abrasándose a él. A su señor, su amo, su dueño, su amante. Su hombre.

 

-Este es el mundo real Basil, solo puedo rogar para que el caudillo Reborn sea un buen esposo para mi Tsunayoshi, que nuestro Tsuna sepa ganarse su corazón-suspiro Iemitsu abrasando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, ahora no solo perdería a su pequeño y adorado príncipe, si no que también a su amado esclavo.

 

**Continuará…** **  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 

Tsuna permaneció inmóvil en su asiento mientras sentía a Basil cepillando sus cabellos. El castaño parecía una estatua fría, rígida, inmovible. Basil se imaginaba lo que Tsuna debía estar sintiendo, por eso no decía nada solo cepillaba los cabellos castaños en silencio.

 

-Todo va a estar bien-le dijo cuando termino dejando el cepillo en el tocador-se que ahora no lo crees pero… todo va a estar bien-le prometió para animarlo-no te dejare solo nunca Tsuna iré hasta el mismo infierno contigo-le juro tomando su mano.   
  
Al fin la estatua en que se había convertido el castaño pareció tomar vida en el momento en que este se movió para levantar sus ojos castaño y mirar a los ojos azules de Basil.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te aventaras a esas tierras barbarás conmigo?-le pregunto Tsuna-aquí estarías mucho más seguro.-le recordó.

 

Basil sonrió irónico pero no tenia caso decirle a Tsunayoshi que eso no era verdad que al menos entre los barbaros nadie tenía algo personal contra él, ahí… Nana adoraría ver su cabeza al extremo de una lanza, de ser preferible separada del resto de su cuerpo.

 

-Porque siempre he cuidado de ti Tsuna, eres como un hijo para mí y eso nunca cambiara yo iré a donde tu vayas-le aseguro el rubio. Tsuna le sonrió.

 

-Te quiero Basil-le dijo después de unos segundos-Pero tengo miedo… los barbaros me dan miedo.

 

-Lo sé, yo también lo tengo pero ten fe ellos no te aran daño, si lo hacen tendrá que cargar con toda la furia de tu padre-le tranquilizó. Tsunayoshi volvió a mirar por la ventana de su habitación y asintió después de unos segundos. No odiaba a su padre ni siquiera estaba enfadado con él, entendía por que su padre lo hacía, era por su gente, era la obligación de Iemitsu. No dudaba del amor de su padre por él, pero su padre era un Lord y siempre lo sería si él no cuidaba del bienestar de su gente nadie más lo aria y si para asegurar el bienestar de su gente era necesario sacrificar un hijo, Tsuna entendía que se debía hacer, una vida a cambio de cientos era un trato justo y tampoco era como si lo fueran a matar, su padre solo lo iba a casar…. Con un hombre al que no conocía y que le aterraba hasta la muerte. Pero también sabía que si ese Arcobaleno le hacia daño real, su padre arrasaría con las tierras de los Arcobalenos… o al menos lo intentaría. No se sentía nada feliz por tener que ser él, el elegido por tener que irse de su casa dejar atrás a sus amigos, a sus hermanos, a su padre, pero al menos no se iría solo, Basil iría con él y sabia que Basil no le dejaría solo. Entendía que era imposible que fuera Dino, era el único heredero no doncel de su padre, Giotto estaba comprometido casi desde la cuna al mismo príncipe heredero y Lambo aun era muy joven muy chico e Ipin… solo tenía diez años… si, él era la mejor opción lo sabia… pero no le gustaba.

 

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro su padre. Tsuna lo miro durante un segundo ahí parado en su puerta, su padre era tan alto y a la vez tan guapo que parecía inalcanzable pero Tsuna sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad su padre era amable y cariñoso con todos y cada uno de sus hijos. Su padre siempre tenía tiempo para ellos, siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con ellos por igual, pocos donceles tenían la suerte de contar con un padre tan cariñoso, como Iemitsu y Giotto, Lambo y el mismo lo sabia incluso Ipin la única chica lo sabía. Mas no podía decir lo mismo de su madre, no importaba cuando Tsuna se esforzara por agradar a la mujer…. Esta nunca le había mirado ni una sola vez con amor, siempre le regañaba, nada de lo que Tsuna hacia le parecía bien alguna vez, en cambio con Giotto,  Dino,  Lambo e Ipin era todo amor… jamás lo había entendido y nunca lo podría entender. Cuando le fue anunciado su compromiso, Lambo había llorado, Giotto e Ipin habían llorado incluso Dino le había abrazado con fuerza con su semblante preocupado profundamente, su padre tampoco parecía muy feliz es mas parecía afligido, pero su madre… su madre había parecido satisfecha eso había roto el corazón de Tsuna solo Basil había parecido devastado pero se había mantenido fuerte para él.

 

-Padre-dijo al fin Tsuna. Iemitsu camino directo hacia su hijo con pasos firmes y tomando el rostro de Tsuna entre sus dos grandes y callosas manos le hizo mirarle a la cara.

 

-Eres hermoso como tu madre-le dijo Iemitsu y aunque Tsuna pensó que se refería a Nana con quien él no se encontraba el parecido, Basil si entendió el cumplido y se sonrojo ligeramente cosa que Tsuna no noto. Iemitsu se inclino y beso la frente de su hijo-tengo algo para ti-le dijo con una sonrisa.

 

-¿El qué?-no pudo evitar sonreír Tsuna siempre le habían gustado los regalos.

 

-Espera y veras-sonrió Iemitsu yendo hacia la puerta y volviéndola abrir afuera esperaba un sirviente con un paquete que Imetsu recogió y llevo hacia su hijo poniéndolo en su regazo. Tsuna sonrió con entusiasmo y desenvolvió el papel encontrando dentro la más hermosa túnica en un azul tan profundo que casi era negro con los bordes en plata con intricados diseños.

 

-Oh padre, es hermosa-le dijo sin aliento tocando la suave y hermosa tela.

 

-La ordene hacer para ti, la hizo el mismo Mukuro Rokudo-le dijo. El mencionado, era el mejor costurero de toda la corte real, él hacia las ropas para los príncipes y había aprendido del maestro Daemon Spade, en la corte se comentaba que Mukuro era el hijo bastardo de Spade cosa que muchos creían por el alto parecido entre ambos. El caso era que Mukuro Rokudo no asestaba trabajar para cualquiera su trabajo era tan preciado que incluso los príncipes tenían que esperar a que este quisiera hacerlo, el joven era un prodigo tal y como su maestro Daemon Spade otro que solo trabajaba cuando así lo quería.

 

-Me encanta padre gracias-le abrazó Tsuna. Iemitsu le devolvió el abraso acariciando sus cabellos.

 

-Me hermoso niño, rompe mi corazón saber lo lejos que te iras de mi lado-dijo Iemitsu besando sus cabellos. Tsuna se tenso por un segundo hubiese deseado olvidar ese detalle, pero sabía que no podía, no podía huir de su realidad. Aun así no tenia caso atormentar a su padre así que se obligo a sonreír como había aprendido a hacer cada vez que su “madre” le despreciaba, en vez de llorar como siempre quería hacer.

 

-¿Cuando llegaran los bar… los arcobalenos padre?-le pregunto Tsuna.

 

-Al amanecer-le dijo Iemitsu,- en las torres de vigías ya avistaron las luces de sus barcos a lo lejos-le informo. Tsuna asintió.

 

-Usare esta túnica mañana cuando ellos hayan llegado-prometió Tsuna.

 

-¿Planeas dejar a tu futuro esposo sin aliento?-Bromeo Iemitsu-aunque por otro lado no tendrá más remedio que enamorarse de ti… tu eres perfecto-le aseguro haciendo sonreír a Tsuna débilmente.

 

-Gracias padre, pero ya es tarde, debo prepararme para irme a la cama-le dijo el castaño. Iemitsu se levanto.

 

-Cierto-asintió-descansa mi niño-le pidió, cuando Iemitsu salió, Basil se volvió a acercar a Tsuna.

 

-Ven te ayudo a alistarte para dormir-se ofreció el castaño mayor. Tsuna asintió levantándose cuando Basil retiro la túnica de su regazo.

 

***

 

Tsuna dormía cuando sintió una manito en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos algo sobresaltado pero sonrió al ver el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de su hermanito.

 

-¿Lambo que haces aquí?-le pregunto a su amado hermanito de doce años. Los ojos de Lambo se llenaron de lagrimas mientras su labio inferior temblaba a Tsuna no le extraño, Lambo era un llorón, podía llorar asta por que el viento había tumbado algún objeto y se había sobresaltado pero así amaban a Lambo.-Eh no llores-le paso una mano por el oscuro cabello atrayéndolo a su cama y acostándolo para arroparlo a su lado.-Puedes dormir conmigo si algo te asusto-le tranquilizó. Lambo negó con la cabeza con las sabanas agarradas en sus manitas subidas casi hasta su cuello.-¿Qué te hiso llorar?-le pregunto Tsuna apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos para poder mirar más cómodamente a su hermanito.

 

-No quiero que Tsuna-nii se vaya al otro lado del agua-le pidió lambo. A Tsuna se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero le sonrió.

 

-Voy a casarme, a ser feliz y a tener bebes-le sonrió a Lambo fingiendo alegría-y cuando haga todo eso tu podrás irme a visitar-le prometió.

 

-Pero no veré a Tsuna-nii-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

-Solo por un tiempito pero veras que pasara rápido-le prometió.

 

-No quiero que Tsuna nii se olvide de mi-se echo a llorar el oji-verde.

 

-Vaca tonta-le sonrió a su hermanito limpiándole las lagrimas-jamás en la vida me olvidaría de ti o te dejaría de querer-le aseguro.

 

-¿Lo prometes?-le pregunto Lambo con sus ojitos aguados.

 

-Lo juro por mi honor-asintió Tsuna y Lambo se le echó al cuello abrazándolo, Tsuna le acarició el cabello negro hasta que se tranquilizó, cuando lo hizo y pensó que podría dormir, su puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella aparecieron Dino, Giotto e Ipin.

 

-Así que Lambo se nos adelanto-dijo el rubio Dino, tan rubio como Imetsu aunque con el cabello lacio y algo largo.

 

-Esa vaca tonta le dije que vendríamos juntos-suspiro Giotto cerrando la puerta y corriendo a meterse en la cama de Tsuna, Dino se sentó a los pies de la cama dejando a los tres donceles hacerse bolita cómodamente, Ipin como él prefirió sentarse a los pies del lecho dejándole más espacio a los donceles.

 

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Dino poniendo una mano sobre el pie izquierdo de Tsuna de forma fraternal, Dino era un buen hermano que se preocupaba por todos ellos.

 

-Lo estoy, estoy bien-le prometió Tsuna. Dino suspiro por un momento parecía que diría algo pero luego solo asintió. Giotto por su parte abrazó a Tsuna con fuerza. Giotto y Tsuna podrían pasar por gemelos si no fuera por que Giotto era rubio, sus ojos eran dorados y era más alto que Tsuna, por que por lo demás ambos hermanos eran sumamente parecidos con los mismos rasgos y todos.

 

-No es justo, no es justo que nos tengamos que separar ya, no es justo que tengas que irte tan lejos-se quejo Giotto.

 

-Te escribiremos todo el tiempo-le prometió Dino-y tal vez… tal vez tu esposo deje que vengas a visitarnos algunas veces-le dijo con esperanza.

 

-Nosotros iremos a verte también Tsuna-nii-le dijo Ipin. Tsuna les sonrió a los cuatro.

 

-Nos escribiremos y nos volveremos a ver-les prometió a los cuatro.

 

-¿Promesa de hermanos?-pregunto Lambo inocentemente los otros cuatro asintieron.

 

-Promesa de hermanos-dijeron a la vez.

 

***  
  
Los dos cuerpos sudados sobre el lecho del rubio criado mas pequeño, los miembros aun enredados y los dos cuerpos abrasados.

 

-Una parte de mi, una muy egoísta desea no tener que dejarte ir desea que te quedes conmigo para siempre-suspiro inclinándose y besando los dulces labios que siempre habían sido suyos aun para rabia de su “esposa”.-La otra, la que es padre se alegra de que vayas con Tsuna y el no este solo.

 

-A mi me pasa igual-le dijo Basil dando un suave beso ligero sobre uno de los fuertes bíceps-La parte que es un doncel la parte que siempre te ha amado, esa quiere quedarse para siempre contigo esa quiere tomar a tu mujer quemarla y aventarla aun rio para nunca más tener que preocuparme por ella y tener que estar cuidando mis espaldas y vivir nuestro amor, pero la otra, la más fuerte la que es “madre” esa, esa solo quiere ir a donde va su hijo y protegerlo.

 

Iemitsu lo sabía.

 

-Te amo-le recordó a Basil besando sus labios, esa era la última noche juntos, al amanecer ahí estarían los barbaros, en la noche seria la boda y a la mañana siguiente los Arcobalenos partirían llevándose sin saberlo no uno, si no dos de los más valiosos tesoros de Lord Sawada, Tsunayoshi y Basil.

 

***  
  
-“Reborn”-la llamada desde la puerta de su camarote, despertó al pelinegro arcobaleno de ojos oscuros.

 

-“¿Qué sucede Yamamoto?”-pregunto sabiendo quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, Yamamoto uno de sus mejores guerreros, con su sonrisa amable y su actitud alegre nadie pensaría que era en realidad un peligroso asesino.

 

-“Estamos por atracar, pensé que a lo mejor querías despertarte y arreglarte para cuando lleguemos a tierra-le dijo desde afuera de la puerta sin siquiera abrirla, tu no abrías la puerta de Reborn sin su permiso a menos que quisieras perder tu mano… eso si tenias suerte y Reborn no decidía ponerte a dormir con los peses en el fondo del mar.-“quieres que te traiga algo para desayunar”

 

-“Hazlo”-asintió Reborn levantándose del lecho y tomando una jofaina de agua para lavarse, después de lavarse la cara mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse se pregunto cómo sería el prometido que había asestado. No había sido su deseo, había sido el consenso del consejo Arcobaleno… eso y que le debía una a Luce, la muy desgraciada había usado esa deuda para cobrársela y ahora ahí iba Reborn a conocer a su muy joven prometido con el que se casaría y del que casi nada sabía. Los rumores decían que era muy bello, Reborn lo esperaba eso haría más fácil el trabajo de plantar su semilla en el débil vientre. Se casarían, lo tomaría volvería a su tierra y seguiría con su vida normal, con la única diferencia que ahora habría alguien que se pudiera encargar del hogar y que calentaría su cama en las noches, Reborn no pensaba que su vida cambiaria. Cuando tocaron a su puerta abrió pensando que sería Yamamoto con su desayuno, pero no lo era, en su lugar era Colonello y Lal Mirch el consejo les había mandado como sus testigos en la boda de un caudillo Arcobaleno al menos debían haber otros dos caudillos que atestiguaran la unión él lo sabía. –“¿que queréis tan temprano?”-les pregunto al dúo dinámico. Colonello y Lal Mirch eran los mejores amigos y parecían disfrutar cabrear a Reborn como nada en este mundo.

 

-“venimos a asegurarnos que el novio esté listo, Kora”-Sonrió el rubio divertido y Reborn entorno sus ojos conteniendo el impulso de lanzar al rubio por la borda.

 

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que esta dicho entre estos paréntesis “” esta dicho en el idioma arcobaleno.

** Capítulo 2 **

 

Basil sonrió ante la escena de los chicos dormidos tan pacíficamente, ah… hermosa juventud que les permitía dormir pese a la situación, él no había podido dormir, ni él ni Iemitsu habían podido hacerlo. Primero ambos habían estado ocupados juntos haciendo el amor despidiéndose y antes de quererlo el amanecer había despuntado, Iemitsu había abandonado el lecho para poder ir a recibir a los arcobalenos y Basil se había alistado para poder despertar a Tsuna y ayudarlo a prepararse, debía estar listo para recibir a su prometido cuando llegara, era lo correcto.

 

-Niños despierten-se acercó Basil a la cama despertándoles. Giotto y Dino fueron los primeros en despertar, seguidos de Ipin y Tsuna el del sueño mas pesado siempre era Lambo.

 

-¿Qué sucede Basil?-pregunto Dino bostezando mientras se pasaba una mano por los rubios cabellos semi-largos mirando a la ventana al cielo que se comenzaba a aclarar.

 

-El prometido de tu hermano llego a puerto deben alistarse para recibirlo todos, estará aquí para el desayunando así que andando-les ordeno Basil a los chicos ir a sus propias habitaciones para alistarse, el se encargaría de tener listo a Tsuna.

  
Dino fue el primero en levantarse y dándole un beso en la frente a Tsuna salió de la habitación. Le siguió Ipin que beso la mejilla de su hermano antes de salir, los últimos fueron Giotto y Lambo que salieron después de un fuerte abrazo al castaño. Tsuna pudo oír claramente el sollozo del siempre llorón Lambo mientras este y Giotto se alejaban por el pasillo a sus propias habitaciones.

 

-Supongo que es el momento-susurró Tsuna con una sonrisa débil hacia Basil saliendo de la cama.

 

-Quédate ahí sentado mientras los sirvientes terminan de prepararte el baño-le dijo Basil con suavidad. Tsunayoshi asintió, los sirvientes entraron y llenaron la tina de hierro antes de volver a salir cuando lo hicieron, Basil ayudo al castaño a desnudarse y meterse al agua caliente, le ayudo a bañarse y a secarse, para luego vestirlo. Tsuna se dejaba como un autómata, Basil sabía que ese era el mecanismo de defensa del castaño era la forma en que se estaba protegiendo así mismo de lo que se le venia encima. Una vez estuvo vestido, Basil el hiso sentarse y tomando el cepillo, comenzó a peinar los cabellos castaños en punta con los mechones de abajo largos cabello sobre los hombros de Tsuna.

 

-Te ves hermoso-le dijo mientras le ponía por ultimo el collar de oro con una hermosa lagrima de color amatista que Iemitsu había encargado específicamente para el.

 

-Vamos debemos bajar tu prometido a de estar por llegar-animó a Tsunayoshi. Por un momento pudo ver el pánico en los ojos castaño antes de que este le sonriera débilmente y asintiera levantándose.

 

Al salir al pasillo encontraron ahí a Dino ya listo esperándolos.

 

-¿Me permites escoltarte?-le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, su hermanito se veía genial. Tsunayoshi sonrió asintiendo y poniendo su manita en el brazo de su hermano. Dino vestía unas calzas de un color verde oscuro casi negro, con una camisa blanca, encima de la camisa llevaba una saya a juego con sus pantalones, con un discreto decorado en el área del cuello, de las muñecas y del ruedo que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas mas o menos, un cinturón le ajustaba a la cintura y llevaba una capa oscura, sostenida por un discreto broche plateado, sus pies estaban cubiertos por sus usuales huesas para diversión de Tsuna.

 

-Te ves muy guapo hermano-aseguró Tsuna sonriente.

 

-Nada comparado contigo-declaró Dino.

 

Llegaron al comedor donde Nana esperaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-Buenos días señora madre-dijo Tsunayoshi educadamente. Nana le miro mal pero antes de que pudiera decir algo y reñirle por la tardanza, Dino también le dio los buenos días y su expresión se suavizó.

 

-Llegan tarde, ya están traspasando las puertas, vamos Tsunayoshi hay que ir a la entrada a recibirlos-le ordenó al castaño. Dino sintió la manito de su hermano cerrarse con fuerza en su brazo pero la sonrisa amable del castaño no flaqueo mientras se encaminaban a la entrada del castillo.

 

-o-o-o-  
  
Reborn cabalgaba el alazán que su futuro suegro le había llevado para el recorrido, Colonello iba a uno de sus lado y Yamamoto al otro, también le acompañaban, Byakuran, Ganma y Ryohei un poco mas atrás, para rabia de Lal ella iba en el carruaje que habían llevado, junto a Nosaru y Daisy a quienes había llevado para que pudieran ayudar a su futuro esposo.   
  
Traspasaron las enormes murallas y el pueblo detrás de este, divisando el castillo.

 

-Bienvenidos-les sonrió Iemitsu amablemente. A su lado Yamamoto le tradujo a Reborn que asintió hacia su futuro suegro. Reborn no hablaba la lengua común mas allá de unas cuantas palabras, Yamamoto en cambio la hablaba con bastante soltura. Llegaron frente al castillo, donde una mujer, con un chico rubio parado a su derecha y tres chicos y una chica a su izquierda esperaban. La atención de Reborn fue de inmediato hacia un joven castaño que destacaba entre sus hermanos, era realmente hermoso. Luego se fijo en los demás, un jovencito pelinegro de ojitos verdes que les miraba a todos alucinados seguro por la enorme altura de los vikingos, una chica de dos trenzas negras y mirada inteligente, un rubio que ahora que lo veía se le hacia idéntico al castaño, solo que mas alto y con el cabello como el oro, la mujer al lado del castaño, era también castaña muy bonita pero nada interesante a ojos de Reborn, y el chico rubio era alto de apesto, fuerte pero amable, le recordaba al padre ese debía ser Dino el heredero de Iemitsu. Iemitsu desmontó y se dirigió junto a su esposa.

 

-Permítame presentarle a mis hijos-dijo Iemitsu esperando a que Yamamoto tradujera lo que decía haciendo un gesto a Basil para que se acercara, Basil lo hizo poniéndose detrás de Tsunayoshi para disgusto de Nana quién lo disimuló a tiempo.

 

-Mi esposa Nana, mi heredero Dino, mi hijo mayor Giotto, mi hija Ipin, mi hijo Lambo y él…-señaló al castaño poniéndole una mano en su hombro-Es Tsunayoshi-le presentó-Él es Reborn, el Arcobaleno-le dijo a su familia-y ellos sus compañeros.

 

Yamamoto le tradujo la presentación a Reborn mientas añadió.

 

-"¿Qué te parece tu prometido?"-le pregunto a Reborn.

 

-"E de decir que es el mas hermoso de todo, será interesante cumplir mis obligaciones de casado definitivamente"-le dijo Reborn con una sonrisa mirando de arriba abajo a Tsunayoshi aprobatoriamente. Tsunayoshi obviamente no entendía ni papa del idioma arcobaleno.

Basil frunció el entrecejo al escuchar al bárbaro ese hablar así.

 

-Tu esposo esta encantado con tu belleza-le dijo a Tsuna omitiendo lo de lo placentero que seria cumplir sus deberes maritales.

 

Reborn miró al de cabello rubio-castaño.   
  
-"¿Habla nuestro idioma?"-preguntó Reborn quién era bastante perspicaz después de todo era uno de los lideres arcobalenos.

 

-"Perfectamente mi señor"-asintió Basil con un fuerte y marcado acento pero correctamente al hacer una reverencia.

 

-"Interesante… ¿Lo habla él?"-le preguntó Reborn.

 

-"No aun, pero procuraré enseñárselo"-aseguró el criado.

 

-"¿Vendrás con mi futuro marido y conmigo?"-preguntó Reborn.

 

-El señor pregunta quienes irán con su futuro esposo-le dijo Basil a Iemitsu pasando a la lengua común, Yamamoto volvió a tomar el relevo con Reborn traduciéndole la conversación. Iemitsu asintió.

 

-A mi hijo le acompañara Basil quien siempre ha sido su cuidador y sus acompañantes Gokudera e Irie-señalo a dos chicos discretos que permanecían en la escalinata de entrada uno de cabello blanco semi-largo y el otro con el cabello de un anaranjado rojizo y mirada inteligente.

Reborn asintió de acuerdo.

 

-Por favor el desayuno espera, pasemos adentro-dijo Nana con una sonrisa encantadora. Reborn asintió de nuevo cuando Yamamoto le tradujo la invitación a todos, y los arcobalenos desmontaron de los caballos, mientras Lal, Nosaru y Daisy bajaban del carruaje.

 

-"Nosaru, Daisy acérquense"-les ordeno a los dos chicos que se acercaron a prisa mientras se paraba con paso seguro frente a Tsunayoshi tocando su barbilla para que el castaño dejara de mirar al suelo y le mirara a él. –“Tradúcele”-le ordenó a Basil quién parpadeo ante la forma de ese bárbaro de ordenarle como si Basil fuera su sirviente pero se guardo la protesta-“Ellos son Nosaru…”-señaló al más alto de cabello violáceos-“y el es Daisy”-señaló al de cabello verde-“Los he traído para que cuiden de ti, desde ahora ellos están a tu servicio, hablan un poco de tu idioma, Yamamoto ha estado ensenándoles”-le informo.   
  
Tsunayoshi escucho todo lo que Basil le traducía y miro asombrado a su futuro marido por la inusitada amabilidad sonriéndole suavemente. Aquello fue como si le dieran una bofetada a Reborn nunca pensó que la sonrisa de su prometido fuera tan hermosa.

 

-¿Cómo se dice gracias en su idioma?-le pregunto a Basil. Basil se lo dijo y Tsunayoshi asintió.

 

-“Gracias”-dijo torpemente con un fuerte acento en el idioma de su esposo. Reborn se limito a asentir.

 

-o-o-o-  
  
Tsunayoshi pasó todo el desayuno lanzando miradas de reojo a Reborn, el hombre era guapo, alto, delgado pero fuerte con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros como la misma noche, a su lado derecho se sentaba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, tan alto y fuerte como Reborn y a su lado izquierdo una mujer muy hermosa pero también muy diferente, tenía el cabello azul, la mirada firme era alta, esbelta y muy guapa pero vestía como el resto de los guerreros vikingos, jamás había visto a una mujer vestir así. Lal Mirch la Arcobaleno y Colonello un caudillo arcobaleno como Reborn. La boda seria al medio día, era más que obvio que el consorte era bien visto por el arcobaleno, después del desayuno Tsunayoshi se retiro, Basil tomo a Gokudera y a Irie para que le ayudaran a arreglar al castaño, Ipin, Lambo y Giotto no tardaron en llegar a desearle suerte a su hermano pero ellos mismos se tenían que retirar para arreglarse así que no se demoraron mucho con Tsunayoshi.

 

Tsuna se bañó de nuevo y entre Basil, Gokudera e Irie le ayudaron a estar listo, se puso la túnica nueva que le había regalado su padre, las joyas que también habían mandado hacer especialmente para esta ocasión y se dejó peinar.

 

-Te ves genial Jundaime-le sonrió Gokudera quién siempre llamaba así a Tsuna. Irie asintió de acuerdo y Basil beso la manita de Tsuna.

 

-Todo estará bien, vamos es hora-animó a su hijo. Tsuna se levantó y caminó con firmeza entre los tres hasta donde su padre lo esperaba para llevarlo a la ceremonia, Tsunayoshi siguió a su padre, que lo escolto hasta una pequeña tarima en medio del pueblo ahí seria la ceremonia, le hizo sentarse entre unos cómodos cojines junto a su esposo que había mirado de arriba abajo al castaño aprobatoriamente se veía hermoso. La ceremonia vikinga y la ceremonia cristiana fueron rápidas y casi un borrón en la mente de un aturdido Tsuna que no dejo de sonreír falsamente en ningún momento, mientras les entregaban regalo tras regalos y felicidades que el en realidad no escuchaba, ni siquiera noto la noche caer, ni el vino y la comida que les llevaban y que comió como cual marioneta, y antes de que se diera cuenta la ceremonia se había acabado y su marido le esperaba de pie extendiéndole la mano para que le siguiera. Tsuna respiró hondo y puso su mano sobre la más grande, Reborn le guio bajo la tarima y se detuvo frente a la familia del castaño, sin necesidad de palabras Tsuna supo que se le estaba dando la oportunidad de despedirse no la desaprovechó, miró con pánico a su papa que se inclino abrazándolo con fuerza.

 

-Estarás bien-le susurró al oído besando su frente, antes de soltarlo un poco renuente.

 

-Suerte pequeño Cielo-le dijo Dino con un suspiro a su hermano dándole un corto abraso.

 

-Oh Tsuna-Giotto se mordió la lengua para no llorar abrazándolo con fuerza-te quiero-le recordó besando su mejilla.

 

-Que seas muy feliz hermano-le deseo Ipin abrazándole con dulzura y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

-Tsu ni-el labio de Lambo temblaba, al echarse a abrazar al castaño y no se contuvo de llorar, a nadie le extraño después de todo Lambo siempre había sido un llorón.

 

-Todo estará bien Lambo-le acaricio Tsuna el negro cabello antes de soltarlo. -Adiós familia-le susurro a su familia con dulzura antes de darle una débil sonrisa a su esposo en agradecimiento por el momento otorgado y volver a tomar su mano, Reborn le guio ahora si hacia el carruaje donde estaban cargados todos los presentes y ayudo a subir a su prometido. Tsuna agradeció la ayuda con un asentimiento de cabeza. Gokudera e Irie aparecieron con Basil y subieron sentándose frente al pequeño cielo de los Sawada, Nosaru y Daisy por esta ves cabalgarían consideraron prudente darle espacio al castaño con sus sirvientes a solas, Lal por su parte encantada de dejar el carruaje y cabalgar junto a Colonello y Reborn.

 

-“Estoy deseoso de que lleguemos a nuestro hogar, Kora”-comento Colonello.

 

-“Oh si la fiesta que habrá allí por tu matrimonio sin duda opacara esta”-sonrió Lal de acuerdo con el rubio. Reborn sonrió mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al barco, él sabia que seria así la fiesta en su propio hogar duraría sin duda mínimo unos tres días y seria mas de la diversión y el gusto de los Arcobalenos.

 

 

**Continuará….**

 


	4. Capítulo 3

** Capítulo 3 **

 

 ****  
  
-Aquí camarote- la lengua común de Nosaru era realmente tosca pero al menos lo intentaba lo que le saco una sonrisa a Tsuna mientras pasaba la pasarela del barco con forma de dragón y seguía al peli violeta que les guiaba a las que serían sus “habitaciones”. Nosaru y Daisy lo llevaron hacía un amplio y cómodo camarote. -Aquí camarote tú, prepárate para noche- le dijo Nosaru.

 

-¿Este es mi camarote?- preguntó Tsuna.

 

-Camarote tú y capitán- le dijo Daisy. El camarote era de él y Reborn dedujo correctamente.

 

-¿Y mis acompañantes?- señaló a Gokudera, Basil y Irie.

 

-Dormir con nosotros- se señaló a sí mismo el peli verde y luego al peli violeta. Tsunayoshi asintió.

 

-Ven te ayudaremos a prepararte para tu noche- le dijo Basil en voz baja no estaba feliz, Tsuna tampoco, pero sonrió para no preocuparlos. Gokudera se acercó con la pequeña maleta que había cargado, si bien el equipaje que los hombres subían en ese momento al barco era mucho mayor, en la pequeña maleta estaba la ropa para la primera noche del castaño.

 

***  
  
Reborn supervisaba el embarco de las pertenencias de su prometido así como de los regalos y la dote de este que había sido muy cuantiosa.

 

-“Ándate y déjame lo demás a mi Kora”- le señaló Colonello con una sonrisa divertida. –“Ve a disfrutar de ese bonito esposo tuyo Kora”- le dijo el rubio.   
  
Reborn dudo por un segundo de las capacidades del impulsivo rubio.

 

-“Colonello tiene razón es tu noche de boda, míralo como nuestro regalo”- le guiñó un ojo Lal -“Nos encargaremos de zarpar y de subir todo”- le prometió.

 

Reborn asintió confiando un poco más en Lal.

 

-“Bueno pues a pasar una buena noche”- Sonrió el arcobaleno de cabello negro despidiéndose de ambos y dirigiéndose a su camarote, al entrar a él, encontró a su prometido sentado en el lecho vestía un camisón blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y el sirviente con el cabello rubio cenizo, el mayor de todos, le cepillaba los cabellos, notó que Nosaru recogía un cuenco de pan y leche que adivino le habían dado a su prometido y los otros dos sirvientes el de cabello como el fuego y el de cabello blanco acomodaban el lecho. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo-“Salgan”-ordenó Reborn.   
  
-Debemos irnos- les dijo Basil en la lengua común asintiendo hacia el caudillo arcobaleno. Los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron a llenar de pánico pero el leve apretón que le dio Basil para infundirle ánimos lo tranquilizó mientras lo veía salir con los otros cuatro chicos.

 

Cuando los cinco acompañantes de su consorte hubieron salidos Reborn cerró la puerta acercándose a su prometido que le miro con sus ojos castaños grandes, ansiosos y nervioso.

 

-“Eres hermoso”- le susurró Reborn sabiendo que él no lo entendía incluso sin la mueca de confusión que cubría su rostro. El pelinegro extendió su mano tomando uno de los castaños mechones entre sus dedos y acariciándolo notó que eran suaves como la seda, sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió al más pequeño. -“No tienes que tener miedo, soy tu esposo no un ogro”- le dijo en un tono que él consideraba tranquilizador.  
  
***  
  
Tsunayoshi estaba sinceramente aterrado, ese hombre, su esposo le hablaba pero él no entendía nada, si bien Basil le había conseguido enseñar dos o tres palabras sueltas en el idioma arcobaleno, estaba tan asustado que era incapaz de entender lo más mínimo de lo que decía el pelinegro.

 

-¿Hablas mi idioma?- le preguntó suplicante el castaño -Algo lo que sea de él- pidió pero nada por la expresión del pelinegro parecía no tener ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Sintió la mano de su ahora esposo dejar su cabello y moverse a su mejilla, lucho por no alejarse del susto y cerró sus ojos por un momento, no debía apartarse ahora ese pelinegro era su esposo era su derecho tocarlo y aliviarse con él. La mano acaricio con suavidad su mejilla sorprendiendo a Tsunayoshi por la amabilidad de esa caricia era hasta reconfortante claro que la sensación se le pasó de inmediato en cuanto esa mano bajo hacia su cuello.

 

-Mi señor- a pesar de que trato de mostrarse firme Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar el ligero temblor que se adueño de su voz puesto que no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso. La mano descendió de hacia los lazos que sostenían el camisón debajo de su cuello desamarrándolos sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo del castaño, cuando desato el ligero lazo movió la bata para que callera por sus hombros pero Tsunayoshi no pudo resistirse al impulso de levantar sus brazos y sostener la prenda para que no callera, sin sentir las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos castaños, de su boca no salió ni una palabra más era como si la lengua se le hubiese pegado al paladar.

 

El pelinegro le dijo algo en su idioma pero Tsunayoshi no lo entendió y ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Las manos del pelinegro se movieron y con algo de brusquedad quitó las manos del castaño abriéndoselas y ahora sí, sin nada que le aguantara resbaló hasta las caderas del castaño con un suave deslizar, Tsuna se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar el sollozo que pugno por salir de ella, cuando su esposo lo movió con facilidad como si él no pesara nada poniéndole de cara a la cama y asiéndole subir las caderas, sus manos se cerraron sobre las sabanas del lecho, mientras sentía algo líquido caer entre sus nalgas. Reborn había tomado el aceite que Daisy había dejado junto a la cama para poder lubricar a su prometido, sin mucha ceremonia se quito su ropa y untó generosamente de aceite su miembro, Reborn no quería lastimar a su consorte aunque sabía que esta primera vez era inevitable que le fuera a doler. Una vez bien lubricado tanto su pene como el ano de Tsunayoshi, Reborn ubico su miembro en la entrada del cuerpo más joven y empezó a penetrarlo calmada pero firmemente.

 

A pesar de la previa preparación con el aceite nada había preparado a Tsunayoshi para lo que sentiría en su culito al ser atravesado por aquella imponente lanza, de sus ojos salieron mas lágrimas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo dejaba escapar la tención y el dolor en forma de un grito mientras sentía como si su culito se fuera a romper en dos mientras, Reborn entraba firmemente hasta el final a pesar de las dudas de Tsunayoshi de que pudiera recibir más la verdad pudo recibir completamente a su esposo dentro de él.

 

Reborn sonrió con lujuria al escucharle y empezó a moverse sobre el castaño agarrándolo de las caderas, moviéndose primero lento para no lastimarlo luego acelerando el ritmo mostrando su superioridad y dominio con el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él que le había sido entregado. Tsunayoshi recostó su cara y su torso sobre las sabanas, sus caderas levantadas pero solo porque Reborn las sostenía mientras se movía dentro de él. A media de que los gemidos roncos del pelinegro aumentaban, el castaño supuso que estaría cerca del final después de todo era virgen pero no tonto, Basil le había hablado un poco del tema para que estuviera listo. Su tenso cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco aunque aun así su culito dolía. Reborn agarro mas fuerte las caderas de Tsunayoshi enterándose con fuerza lo más profundamente que le era posible en ese cuerpo corriéndose dentro de él dejándolo rellenito de su simiente.

 

Tsunayoshi ahogo un sollozo pasito mientras unas ultimas lagrimas rodabas de sus ojos, cuando su esposo salió de dentro él quedo desmejadito sobre las sabanas como si sus huesos fueran inexistentes y su cuerpo solo una gelatina. Reborn olio el cabello castaño y beso la cabeza del más pequeño agarrándole de la cintura moviéndole con suavidad arropándole debajo de las sabanas. Tsunayoshi cerró sus ojos quería preguntar si ya había acabado todo si eso era todo y si podía dormir pero no tenia caso su esposo no lo entendería si lo hacía, cuando se sintió movido y arropado amablemente supuso que sí, que por esa noche todo había terminado y el gesto siguiente del moreno cuando volvió a acariciar su castaño cabello le lleno de consuelo mientras abría sus ojos castaños y miraba al pelinegro mas grande. Las manos de Reborn limpiaron las mejillas aun húmedas por las lágrimas que los ojos del menor habían derramado. Tsuna cerró sus ojos relajado por el gesto de su esposo dejando que limpiara su rostro. Reborn se tendió junto a Tsuna y le atrajo hacia su pecho para que descansara la cabeza en este. Más relajado el castaño lo hizo y se dejo llevar por el sueño después del día tan agotador emocional y físicamente que había tenido.

 

***  
  
Gokudera había visto la habitación donde se supone debían dormir él, Irie y Basil en compañía de Nosaru y Daisy lejos de los otros hombres para no ser molestados sexualmente por estos, pero aun así había salido de la habitación y se había parapetado cerca de la puerta del camarote de su señor fingiendo mirar por la borda solo quería estar cerca pro si su señor y mejor amigo lo necesitaba. Cuando escucho el grito de su Tsuna dentro del camarote no pudo evitar palidecer y darse la vuelta en un impulso demente de entrar al camarote al rescate de su señor pero cuando se dio la vuelta y choco contra el pecho de un alto hombre de cabello corto negro y una cicatriz en su barbilla, Yamamoto Takeshi si no se equivocaba era su nombre era el que hablaba el idioma de ellos.

 

-No vayas-le detuvo Yamamoto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Gokudera.

 

-Pero mi señor…- dijo pálido -él grito- susurro con sus ojos dilatados.

 

-Es normal es su primera vez, nuestro Jarl no le lastimaría– le aseguró Yamamoto -Y si entras ahí solo conseguirás afligir a tu señor cuando Reborn mande que te castiguemos- le dijo -Créeme, tú no quieres estar del lado malo de nuestro Jarl- le aseguró.

 

Los ojos de Gokudera se desviaron por un lado de Yamamoto hacia la puerta cerrada del camarote, sabía que el moreno tenía razón, ese hombre era el esposo de Tsunayoshi y él no podía hacer nada.

 

-¿Jarl qué significa?- preguntó para distraer su atribulada mente.

 

-Supongo que es la forma en que nosotros llamamos a lo que ustedes llaman su Lord, es la forma de llamar a nuestro líder- le explicó Yamamoto. Gokudera asintió entendiéndolo. –Tal vez deberías ir a dormir- le dijo Yamamoto al peli plateado.

 

-No, me quedare aquí por si mi señor….

 

-Tu señor no te necesitará hasta la mañana- le aseguro Yamamoto -Y entonces le serás de más provecho descansado- añadió -Además, tu presencia aquí podría ser tomada por algunos hombres como una invitación- le aseguró -Y a falta de no saber tu idioma no te extrañe que no funcione de mucho que les diga que no. Se os asignó un camarote solo a ustedes para evitar… ese tipo de accidentes si sales de él a estas horas solos, no se podrá culpar a un arcobaleno por tomar lo que se le ofrece- aseguro el pelinegro -Y tú eres muy hermoso, muchos estarían complacidos- aseguró con una sonrisa divertida al ver como el peliplata palidecía.

 

-Si alguno lo intenta se arrepentirá- aseguró Gokudera. Yamamoto echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio realmente divertido, esa cosa pequeña de cabello plateado que era el sirviente ¿Creía que tenía alguna oportunidad contra alguno de los arcobalenos? -Iré a dormir pero no porque tenga miedo de tus compañeros si no porque mi señor me necesita descansado y al máximo de mi rendimiento- aseguro Gokudera.

 

-Por supuesto que sí- le sonrió Yamamoto amable- Te escoltaré, será lo mejor- se ofreció. Gokudera le miro receloso pero asintió. Yamamoto le llevo hasta la puerta del camarote y esperó a que el peli plateado entrara para irse.

 

-Eh…gracias- dijo Gokudera entre dientes y de mala gana -Por evitar que entrar ahí… no le habría hecho ningún favor a mi señor- admitió. Yamamoto asintió y cuando Gokudera cerró la puerta se retiró de la habitación.

 

***  
  
  
Irie despertó mas allá de la medianoche tenia sed suponía que era por el nerviosismo de estar en un barco nunca había estado en uno y su mente analizaba todas las formas en que podían ir a parar al fondo del mar. Se levanto y decidió salir a buscar agua, después de todo Gokudera había estado afuera y había vuelto hacia algunos momentos bien así que no creía que fuera peligroso, se puso una bata sobre su camisón y se cubrió sus pies para luego salir lo más silenciosamente posible tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros. Vagabundeo encontrando por suerte la cocina rebuscando hasta que encontró agua fresca que se sirvió gustosamente en un vaso para tomar, dejó el vaso satisfecho y listo para volver a la habitación cuando tres de los barbaros entraron a la cocina. Los tres le miraron de una forma que no le gusto nada. Los hombres le hablaron pero Irie aun con su privilegiado cerebro jamás había estudiado el idioma así que no lo entendía pero no era tonto para saber que fuera lo que fuera no era bueno para él, así que esperanzado se dirigió a la salida tratando de salir de ahí y volver a la habitación cuando uno de los hombres le agarró con fuerza del brazo arrancándole un grito sobresaltado, otro le agarró de la cintura frotándose contra su trasero.

 

-Suéltenme- gritó Irie tratándose de liberar de la panda de brutos que no le entendían nada mientras sentía como el pánico le llenaba y su estomago le comenzaba a doler ante el miedo.

 

***  
  
Byakuran hacia su ronda cuando escucho gritos, frunciendo el entrecejo los siguió hasta la cocina, ahí vio como dos de los chicos habían tumbado a uno de los sirvientes del nuevo consorte de Reborn en la mesa, el que tenía el cabello de fuego y la mirada inteligente, dos le aguantaba sobre la mesa y un tercero trataba de inmovilizar sus piernas dado que el chico estaba pataleando para soltarse, Byakuran no entendía el idioma del de cabello de fuego pero no tenia que entenderlo pasa saber que el chico no quería las atenciones de sus compañeros.

 

Se acerco por detrás al que estaba entre las piernas del chico tratando de sostenérselas y lo agarro arrojándolo hacia atrás lejos del chico luego empujo a los otros dos, el chico de cabello como el fuego se levanto y tuvo el juicio necesario para esconderse detrás del peliblanco.

 

-“¿Qué coño os pasa?”- les pregunto entrecerrando su ojos -“El es propiedad del consorte de nuestro Jarl, ¿Acaso ya os queréis enemistad con el consorte? ¿Quién os dio autorización?”- les regañó.

 

-“Pero él estaba aquí”-dijo uno de ellos como si eso lo explicara todo.

 

-“Hasta que Reborn no diga que podemos tomarlos si queremos os recuerdo que ellos no son esclavos”-les advirtió los otros tres asintieron no estaban tan locos como para enfrentarse al peliblanco. Byakuran se dio la vuelta y miro al chico nervioso frente a él, entorno los ojos al ver que la bata se había roto y el camisón le caía por uno de los hombros, se quito su propia capa y lo cubrió con ella. Pudo ver los ojos del chico mirarle con agradecimiento, Con una mano en su espalda Byakuran lo guio fuera de la cocina de vuelta al cuarto de los sirvientes del consorte. En la puerta el chico se viro y le dijo algo.

 

-Gracias.

 

No lo entendía pero suponía que era algún agradecimiento así que asintió.

 

-Soy Irie- se señalo el chico -¿y tú?- le señalo a él.

 

Por el tono Byakuran supuso que le hacia una pregunta su cerebro dedujo rápidamente que Irie era el nombre del chico con cabello de fuego así que debía estarle preguntando su nombre.

 

-“Byakuran”- le respondió. Irie asintió quitándose la capa y devolviéndosela.  
  
-Gracias Byakuran- asintió el chico entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás del.

 

**Continuara….**

 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Gokudera gruñó tratando de darse la vuelta pero la mano que le sacudía tratando de sacarlo de sus sueños solo le sacudió mas fuerte hasta que el peli plateado abrió sus ojos bostezando, descontento, claro que se trago cualquier palabra al ver a Basil frente a su casa.

 

-¿Si?-pregunto confuso.

 

-Levántate ya amaneció, tenemos que ir a llevarle el desayuno a Tsuna-le dijo, lo que se traducía en tenemos que ir a ver como esta. Gokudera asintió sentándose para levantarse de inmediato, Basil fue entonces a levantar a Irie. En unos cinco minutos los tres estaban de pie, a Nosaru y a Daisy los dejaron seguir durmiendo.

 

-¿Dónde coño esta la cocina?-se pregunto Basil cuando salieron de la habitación.

 

-Yo lo sé-dijo Irie con una mueca de desagrado que los otros dos no entendieron mientras lo acompañaban, habían un par de hombres haciendo el desayuno para toda la tripulación, Irie se escondió discretamente detrás de Gokudera había que admitir que lo de Irie no era el valor el tenia mas cerebro que cojones, Gokudera si bien era inteligente… tenia mas cojones que cerebro. Basil fue quien hablo pidiendo con amabilidad el desayuno para llevar a su señor. Los hombres se lo sirvieron en una bandeja. Los tres se dirigieron al camarote de Tsuna con cierta inquietud y cautela, pero se encontraron a Reborn saliendo de este, los tres se miraron mudos mientras Reborn reparaba en ellos.

 

-“Le llevan el desayuno”-noto Reborn asintiendo.

 

-“Si señor, si no le molesta”-añadió Basil.

 

-“Él esta aun durmiendo pero adelante”-les cedió Reborn el espacio asintiendo con la cabeza antes de seguir su propio camino.

 

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Gokudera.

 

-Nada solo me dijo que Tsuna estaba dormido-les resumió Basil. Gokudera e Irie asintieron entrando a la habitación de su señor. Efectivamente Tsuna dormía sobre la cama arropado hasta las orejas casi. -tomen-les puso Basil la bandeja del desayuno a Irie en las manos-encárguense yo voy a preguntarle al señor Reborn, si hay una tina y agua para que Tsuna se dé un baño-les indico Basil. Los otros dos asintieron mientras el de cabellos castaños claros casi rubio salía del camarote de nuevo.

 

Una vez en cubierta, Basil oteó todo el barco hasta dar con Reborn cerca del mástil, se dirigió ahí con paso firme.

 

-“Mi señor”-llamo su atención haciéndole una reverencia. Reborn se volteo hacia el dejando de hablar con el timonel y mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

-“¿Si? ¿Pasa algo con mi esposo?”

 

-“No, solo quería saber si abría alguna posibilidad de que mi señor se diera un baño”-pidió.

 

-“Sí, en mi habitación ahí una tina, mandare a algunos hombres con agua caliente para que la llenen”-asintió el pelinegro volviéndose hacia el timonel y dando por terminada la conversación pero para Basil estaba bien había conseguido lo que quería.

 

-“Gracias mi señor”-dijo de forma correcta dándose la vuelta y apresurándose a volver al camarote. Encontró a Tsuna restregándose los ojitos con la bandeja del desayuno sobre el regazo, bostezando. Basil sonrió con ternura al verlo, parecía un gato acabado de levantar con pereza.

 

-Buenos días-le saludo, Tsuna sonrió con verdadera alegría al escucharlo mirándole.

 

-¿Conseguiste algo?-pregunto Gokudera.

 

-Si, su esposo mando a calentar agua para llenar la tina y que se pueda dar un baño -asintió Basil. –Anda come mi muchacho-le ordeno a Tsuna. El castaño miro con serias dudas la avena en su plato, pero no dijo nada levantando la cuchara y llevándose un bocado a la boca… estaba mejor de lo que pensaba y sonrió tomando ahora un poco de pan. -¿Qué tal estuvo tu esposo contigo anoche?-pregunto Basil al fin preocupado.

 

Tsuna se sonrojo inmediatamente, miro un rato su plato en silencio antes de levantar su mirada a los únicos tres amigos que tenia ahí.

 

-Fue extraño-dijo al fin.

 

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?-quiso saber Irie sin poderlo evitar su curiosidad era tan innata como su inteligencia.

 

-Pues fue desconcertante, el no me beso nunca como hacen las parejas y no entendía nada de lo que yo le decía… y yo tampoco entendía lo que él me decía-admitió-y cuando el metió… eso pues dolió, pero tengo la impresión de que pudo haber dolido mucho mas… el uso mucho aceite-les confeso con sus mejillas encendidas-pero cuando todo acabo… el fue muy tierno, me sostuvo en sus brazos, me arropo, dormí en sus brazos-les conto.   
  
Basil asintió profundamente aliviado al escucharlo.

 

-Es natural que te doliera era tu primera vez pero tu marido fue muy amable al usar aceite para hacértelo más fácil-le aseguro aunque frunció el entrecejo-¿me pregunto por qué no te beso?

 

-No lo se, papa te besa a ti y eso parece placentero-comento Tsuna extrañado, después de todo no era ningún secreto que Basil era el amante del señor.

 

-Si…. Bueno a lo mejor sea así la cultura de los barbaros-comento Basil sonrojándose ahora él. –Un paso a la ves termínate tu desayuno-le indico a Tsuna que asintió terminándose su desayuno, mientras llamaba a la puerta del camarote y cuando Irie abrió un par de hombre entraron cargando dos cubos grandes con los que llenaron la pequeña tina en una esquina de la habitación. Cuando los hombres salieron Tsuna dejo su desayuno y se levanto con una sonrisa, corriendo a meterse en la tina antes de que el agua se enfriara, rápidamente Irie y Gokudera echaron especias al agua para perfumarla y ayudar a bañar a su señor mientras Basil les observaba de reojo con una sonrisa recogiendo la cama.

 

***  
  
-“¿Qué tal esa noche de boda, Kora?”

 

Reborn no tenía que virarse para ver quien tenia a sus espaldas, esa molesta muletilla del Kora lo delataba Colonello seguramente buscando divertirse a sus costas.

 

-“Como el paraíso algo que claro tu no puedes saber dado que estas soltero”-le contesto sin dejarse provocar… aun.

 

-“¿Tan fogoso el norteño?”-pregunto Colonello con genuina curiosidad.

 

-“Es dulce, dulce y divino como tocar el mismo cielo. Ahora deja de ser tan metiche y preguntar tanto, si tanta curiosidad te da… cásate”-le dijo Reborn frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-“¿Con quien?”

 

-“Buena pregunta. Dudo que exista alguien capas de soportarte”-se burlo Reborn de el viendo como el rubio fruncía el entrecejo-“tal vez Lal, prueba suerte”.

 

-“¿Lal?”-se estremeció Colonello visiblemente-“antes que me lleve Odín, me tiro de la torre mas alta de mi castillo”-aseguro cuando noto que Reborn miraba por sobre su hombro no pudo mas que tragar saliva-“Esta detrás mio ¿verdad?”-la sonrisa divertida de Reborn fue toda la respuesta que necesito.

 

***

 

-¡VOI! ¡MALDICION! ¡ESTO ES SOLO BASURA!

 

Gritaba cabreado un hermoso doncel de larguísimo cabello blanco casi hasta su cintura, una espada en la mano izquierda y ropajes negros de cuero parecida a la vestimenta que utilizaría cualquier cazador varón. Dicho peliblanco escandaloso, en ese momento pateaba un cofre de una caravana que habían asaltado, solo que el botín era de mala calidad, era decepcionante.

 

-Shishishi, Xanxus se burlara de ti-rio un rubio cuyo flequillo rubio tapaba sus ojos y que llevaba una tiara en la cabeza ladeada, todos decían que era hijo bastardo del rey… con una prostituta. En su regazo se sentaba un hermoso doncel, con el cabello verde que le llegaba asta el cuello, los ojos grandes eran tan verdes como el cabello y llevaba unas peculiares y pequeñas marcas de piquito debajo de sus ojos. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, silencioso mudo como si no estuviera ahí.

 

-Eres un cerdo Belphegor-le dijo Squalo frunciendo el entrecejo al autoproclamado príncipe de los Varia nada mas que una banda de forajidos y asaltadores de camino. –Te violaste lo único valioso que iba en esa caravana y mira el puto estado en que lo dejaste-le grito Squalo acusadoramente.

 

El rubio de nombre Belphegor y mas conocido simplemente como Bel sonrió divertido, justamente por eso lo había violado para podérselo quedar aunque tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano. Después de que lloro, grito y suplico por que no lo violaran e igual lo hiso había quedado mudo con los ojos fijos en la nada como si no sintiera o viera y se veía perdido en la enorme camisa que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y era la única prenda que llevaba.

 

-Ja me parece que esta vez Xanxus te tomara la ventaja, Squalo-aseguro divertido el rubio sin inmutarse por los gritos que le dedicaba su compañero de equipo. Squalo estaba furioso por que sabía que Bel tenía razón.

 

El jefe de la banda Ricardo Segondo, hermano mayor de Xanxus y padre de crianza de Squalo, los había nombrado a los dos capitanes de las huestes de forajidos de los bosques y los caminos por sus talentos pero desde entonces había sido una lucha de poderes entre Xanxus y Squalo por quien se convertía en la mano derecha de Ricardo, con la mierda de botín entre sus manos Squalo no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Ricardo así que solo esperaba que el botín de Xanxus fuera tan porquería como lo era el de ellos.

 

***  
  
-¿Giotto?-la vos de Dino sobresalto a Giotto quien miraba por el balcón apoyado en el muro de piedra.

 

-Hermano-le sonrió al otro rubio con suavidad enderezándose. Dino se acercó y se poso a su lado mirando también por el balcón.

 

-¿En que piensas?

 

-En Alaude-susurro Giotto-el matrimonio de Tsuna… me hiso recordar mi propio compromiso con el Príncipe Alaude-confeso-me di cuenta de que conozco a mi prometido tan poco, como tan poco conocía Tsuna al suyo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces e visto al príncipe en persona? Una sola vez, Dino y estaba toda la familia ni siqueira intercambie mas que los saludos protocolarios con el. No se como es no se quien es en realidad. ¿Acaso siempre es así Dino?-le pregunto a su hermano recostando su cabeza en el hombro del varón de la familia.

 

Dino dejo salir un suspiro en la fría noche y recostó su cabeza de la de Giotto.

 

-Si hermano siempre es así.

 

-¿Y el amor Dino?

 

-El amor viene después Giotto con la convivencia y el conocimiento.-le aseguro Dino.

 

-¿Cómo padre y madre?-pregunto irónicamente el rubio mayor.

 

-Padre y Madre no se dieron la oportunidad de amarse.-le explico Dino.

 

-No, padre amaba a Basil pero eligió su deber sobre su corazón. ¿Y si eso me pasa a mi? ¿Y si cuando vaya con mi esposo… su corazón es de alguien más?-pregunto Giotto angustiado su mano cerrándose en el fuerte brazo de Dino.

 

-No pienses así Giotto, piensa que tendrás suerte que tu historia será diferente-le animo Dino.

 

-Rogare a los dioses por eso-susurro Giotto.

 

-Y yo rogare a los dioses que te escuchen Giotto-le prometió su hermano.

 

**Continuara….**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

Tsunayoshi quería conocer el barco y así se lo comunico a sus acompañantes.

 

-Me parece una muy buena idea, estaremos unos días aquí después de todo-aprobó Basil-¿Qué dicen?-le pregunto a Nosaru y Daisy que eran quienes podrían darles el mejor recorrido por el barco. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron de acuerdo con la idea.

 

Así que Tsuna se vistió y dejo que Basil le cepillara el cabello para luego salir todos juntos a recorrer el enorme barco a la luz del día.   
  
Mientras recorrían la cubierta Tsuna no pudo evitar fijarse en su moreno esposo parado junto al timo hablando con el timonel. Como si hubiese notado su mirada Reborn levanto sus negros ojos y le miro fijamente. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron su cabeza, como si supiera en que pensaba el menor, Reborn sonrió, así que aun mas apenado Tsuna se apresuro a desviar la mirada.

 

 

Pasaron gran parte del día recorriendo el barco asta que llego la hora del almuerzo, a la hora del almuerzo pararon su recorrido para comer en el camarote principal todos juntos y luego Basil decidió que ya era hora de comenzar las clases de idioma así que con la ayuda de Nosaru y Daisy se pusieron a enseñarle a Tsuna, Gokudera e Irie. Irie y Gokudera captaban con más facilidad que Tsuna, el castaño no poseía la inteligencia privilegiada del peliblanco o el pelirrojo pero lo compensaba con su entusiasmo. Lo que hacia sonreír a los tres profesores improvisados. Nosaru y Daisy se estaban encariñando rápidamente con el castaño consorte de su señor.

 

***  
  
Al caer la noche solo Basil quedaba con Tsuna, le había dicho a los demás que podían retirarse el se encargaría de terminar de ayudar a Tsuna a alistarse para irse a la cama y de paso aprovecharía para enseñarle al chico un par de consejos para cuando estuviera a solas con su esposo. Así como repasarle las palabras que había aprendido ese día en el idioma arcobaleno.

 

Basil acaba de terminar, de cepillarse el cabello y estaba dejando de vuelta el cepillo en el tocador cuando Reborn entro al camarote.

 

-“Puedes retirarte”-le ordeno el arcobaleno a Basil mirando de arriba a bajo a su esposo que se sonrojo bajo su escrutinio. Encontraba encantador la forma en que este se sonrojaba bajo su mirada. Basil asintió con una corta reverencia.

 

-Nos vemos en la mañana-le prometió a Tsuna-no olvides lo que aprendiste y mantente relajado-le recordó antes de salir.

 

-“Buenas noches esposo”-Saludo nervioso de forma torpe e incorrecta con las palabras que había aprendido ese día. Reborn sonrió al escucharle no era perfecto y su pronunciación estaba cerca de ser un desastre pero se había dado a entender bastante bien.

 

-“Buenas noches”-le sonrió Reborn pronunciando de forma correcta y lenta para que Tsuna le entendiera y aprendiera. Fue recompensado por la sonrisa tímida y alegre de Tsuna al entender a su esposo.-“ ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Te gusto el barco?”-le pregunto Reborn pero noto que había sido demasiado para su joven desposado al ver su mirada confusa. Así que le dio una mirada tranquilizadora mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, noto como el castaño se sonrojaba y apretaba con sus manos la tela de su bata. Reborn no hiso ningún intento de tocarlo si no que se inclino a desatar sus propias botas para quitárselas. Para su asombro el castaño se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo a sus pies entonces extendiendo sus manos temblorosas la acerco a las botas de Reborn y comenzó a desatar los cordones para quitarle las botas con timidez. Reborn quito sus manos y lo dejo hacer con comodidad mientras sonreía.

 

-“¿Tu día bueno?”-le repitió de forma simple la pregunta que le había echo antes. Tsuna levanto su cara y sonrió con entusiasmo al poder entenderlo esta vez. Antes de dejar su carita y terminar de quintarle las botas mientras asentía. 

 

-“Nosaru y Daisy amigos, barco grande, gusta”-le respondió de forma torpe pero entusiasta.

 

-“Eso bueno”-asintió Reborn metiendo sus manos debajo de los brazos de Tsuna para levantarlo y sentarlo en su regazo.-“hermoso”-le dijo el pelinegro asiendo que el castaño se sonrojara y apartara la mirada pero Reborn le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle. Los tímidos ojos castaños se fijaron en los suyos mientras lo levantaba con facilidad como si no pesara mas que una pluma y lo acostaba en la cama ubicándose sobre el. Tsuna le miro desde su posición debajo de él antes de que Reborn inclinara la cabeza, depositando algunos besos en su cuello, mientras movía la tela del camisón para hacerla caer por el hombro del castaño y tener mejor aseso a la pálida piel. –“Tu piel es tan suave como la mas fina seda y eres tan hermoso como las valkirias”-le aseguro. Las últimas palabras de Reborn eran demasiado rápidas y complicadas para que Tsuna entendiera lo que decían pero sabia que eran un alago así que sonrió nervioso y tembloroso con un nudo en su estomago. El sexo con su guapo y recién esposo aun era un tema nuevo para el.

 

Tsuna tomo con timidez el rostro de Reborn entre sus manos temblorosas y cuando el pelinegro le miro con curiosidad Tsuna unió sus labios con los de él. Reborn se hiso con el control del beso rápidamente demostrándole a su joven esposo como era un beso de verdad.

 

 

***

En la mañana Irie despertó temprano como los demás en su camarote y decidió ir por algo de agua para poder asearse cuando vio a Byakuran cerca del mástil de proa. Así que con firmeza y pasos decidido se acercó a él.

 

-Lord Byakuran-le llamo con suavidad. El de cabello blanco se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Al ver al de cabellos de fuego le sonrió amablemente asintiendo en su dirección como reconocimiento.-“Por el otro día gracias, ayuda”-le dijo en el idioma arcobaleno no era perfecto pero se hacia entender muy bien.

 

-“No ahí de que. Te diría que cuando quieras pero espero te alejes de los problemas.”-Le aconsejo con una sonrisa amable.

 

-“Lo haré”-prometió Irie-“hasta luego”

 

-“¿A dónde vas?”-Le preguntó Byakuran antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacia. Irie entendió la pregunta perfectamente pero no supo como contestarle. Así que se mordió el labio pensativo en busca de las palabras correctas. Pero para su alivio en ese momento pasaba Yamamoto por ahí.

 

-Señor Yamamoto-lo llamo Irie. Cuando el moreno se acercó le sonrió con alivio-¿Me podría decir como se dice en su idioma, voy por agua para un baño?-le solicito. Yamamoto les miro extrañado pero les tradujo sin comentar nada adicional.

 

-“¿Para ti o para tu señor?”-le pregunto Byakuran.

 

-“mi”-le dijo tocando su pecho.

 

-“te acompaño”-se ofreció Byakuran.

 

-“Gracias”-sonrió el pelirrojo aceptado su ayuda y ambos se alejaron dejando ahí a Yamamoto parado y mirándolos con curiosidad.

 

***  
  
-Despierta jovencito-le ordeno Basil a Tsuna desarropándolo. Tsuna abrió sus ojos castaños y le sonrió a Basil.-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Una buena noche?-le pregunto con picardía.

 

-Mucho… mi esposo me beso-le dijo en forma confidencial sonrojándose-y no solo en la boca-añadió aun mas rojo. Basil rio divertido.

 

-Ves te lo dije es imposible que tu esposo no se enamore de ti.

 

-Hablamos un poco-le conto mientras se sentaba en la cama-quiero que me ensenes mas del idioma de mi esposo-le pidió-quiero poder platicar mas con el… quiero poder conocerlo mejor.

 

-Esa es la actitud-le acarició el cabello castaño mientras le alistaban el baño-si sigues con esa actitud veras que podrás tener un hogar feliz con tu marido-le aseguro Basil.

 

-Eso espero-dijo Tsuna esperanzado.

 

Continuara…

 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 

 

En el barco los días fueron pasando apaciblemente, en el día Basil, Nosaru y Daisy se esforzaban por, enseñar a Tsuna, Gokudera e Irie el idioma del nuevo país que habitarían ahora. Gokudera e Irie una vez captaron las bases fueron aprendiendo más y más rápido el idioma. A Tsuna le costaba un poco más de trabajo, pero se esforzaba mucho y la ayuda de su esposo en las noches le venía como anillo al dedo.

 

Reborn era muy paciente con él, le corregía cuando decía algo mal y tenía paciencia con él mientras buscaba las palabras para expresarse, además mantenía sus conversaciones de un modo sencillo para que su joven esposo pudiera entenderle, mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos cada noche después de hacerle el amor. Esa era otra cosa que hacía que Tsuna aún se sonrojara, pero a la vez que cada día le gustaba más, a diferencia de la primera vez ya no dolía hacer eso con su marido, de hecho se sentía tan bien que a veces sentía que iba a enloquecer con esa dulce tortura.

 

-“Tsuna”-El castaño que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Daisy e Irie, se volvió hacía Reborn al escuchar su voz sonrojándose suavemente al ver a su alto marido y caminando hacia este, cuando Reborn, le extendió la mano.-“Mira”-señaló desde la zona del mástil y Tsuna lo vio, se acercaban a tierra-“nuestro hogar”-le informó el pelinegro a Tsuna que sonrió asintiendo.

 

-“Kora, al fin volvemos a casa”-interrumpió Colonello el momento de la parejita acercándose a ellos. Tsuna le dio una mirada al rubio antes de sonreír y hacerse a un lado para dejar a su marido hablar con su amigo, mientras él volvía a prisa con sus amigos.  
  
-Irie, Irie, estamos llegando a mi nueva casa-le contó al de cabellos de fuego señalando a lo lejos.  
  
-Cielos ya era hora-sonrió Irie algo cansado de llevar tantos días en el barco y además desde el incidente de su primera noche le tenía algo de miedo a esos marinos toscos.

 

-Vamos a decirle a Gokudera y a Basil-dijo Tsuna entusiasmado. Irie asintió acompañando al entusiasmado castaño.

 

-Jundaime-le saludó Gokudera al ver a Tsuna y a Irie acercarse a su posición. Junto al chico de cabello blanco-grisáceo estaba Yamamoto Takeshi el hombre de confianza de Reborn.-Yamamoto me comentaba que llegaremos esta misma noche al puerto.-le informó a Tsuna.

 

-Si ya se puede ver la tierra desde aquí-sonrió Tsuna divertido-justo venía a decírtelo, mi esposo me lo mostró-comentó.-Ven vamos a decirle a Basil.- pidió. Gokudera le dio una mirada a Yamamoto por un segundo antes de mirar a Tsunayoshi y asentir.

 

-Claro vamos-sonrió, acompañándolo a la cocina por Basil.

 

***  
  
-“Se ve que te gusta la vida de casado, Kora”-comentó Colonello, mientras veía como Reborn miraba el culito de su pequeño esposo alejarse.

 

-“Es placentera, no tengo quejas”-Dijo Reborn tranquilamente.

 

-“¿Crees que tu pequeña flor se acostumbrara a la vida de los arcobalenos? ¿No crees que a lo mejor sea muy dura para él?, Kora”

 

-“Creo que mi esposo os sorprenderá a todos, Tsuna es perfecto para el papel que le fue otorgado aunque sea joven”-confió Reborn en el castaño.

 

-“Vaya, vaya, el gran Arcobaleno Reborn se escucha enamorado, Kora”-Se burló el rubio.

 

-“Enamorado no, satisfecho. Y tú sigues escuchándote como un idiota cada vez que dices kora”-le quitó importancia el de cabello negro logrando una risa del rubio cabeza hueca que se supone era su amigo.

 

***  
  
 -Giotto-el rubio mayor de los Sawada se volvió hacia su padre al escuchar su voz dejando sobre su regazo el libro que leía.

 

-¿Sí, padre?-le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Verás hijo, tu hermano me expresó cierta preocupación que tenías-comentó Iemitsu sentándose a su lado. Giotto lo miró atento pero no dijo nada dejando que su padre continuara-Y el tiene razón, no conoces casi nada a tu prometido el príncipe Alaude, aunque en personas con nuestra posición no es raro, yo no conocí a vuestra madre hasta el día que me case con ella-le contó-aún así… quiero que seas feliz Giotto-le aseguró extendiendo su mano y tocando su cabello rubio-habrá un baile en la capital, he pensado que podríamos ir y así tendrías la oportunidad de a lo mejor tener una conversación con tu prometido-le comentó.

 

-Oh papá, gracias-Giotto abrazó con fuerza a Iemitsu.-Me encantaría ir contigo-aseguró con una sonrisa. Iemitsu sonrió abrazando a su hijo, ahora que había perdido a Basil y a Tsuna ahora que su futuro y felicidad le eran inciertas al menos quería asegurarse de que sus otros pequeños si fueran felices.

 

***  
  
-¡Voi! ¿Dónde dejaste a la rana?-preguntó Squalo a Belphegor. Había comenzado a llamar al chico de cabellos verde, Fran, la rana y normalmente Belphegor siempre lo tenía a su lado.

 

-Mammon me lo quito para bañarlo y alimentarlo-se quejó el rubio príncipe que nunca protestaba ante lo que el pelivioleta quisiera o hiciera, Mammon era de sangre arcobaleno aunque llevaba muchísimos años viviendo en este lado del mar, siendo la mano derecha de Ricardo Segundo.

 

-Te lo mereces bastardo-aseguró Squalo al rubio que le miro mal jugueteando con una cuchilla en sus dedos, no que a Squalo le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

 

-Squalo san-el peliblanco se volteo al escuchar la voz de Lussuria, un extravagante hombre que trabajaba bajo las órdenes directas de su padre adoptivo.-Ricardo San te manda a llamar.

 

De inmediato el de cabello blanco se levantó y sin despedirse salió a prisa al encuentro de su padre, no se extrañó de ver ahí ya a Xanxus. Era odioso ver lo mucho que Xanxus se parecía a Ricardo.

 

-Padre-saludó Squalo serio bajando su tono de voz en lugar de usar sus usuales gritos. A Xanxus ni le dio una mirada y este tampoco lo miro.

 

-Habrá un baile en la capital-les comentó Ricardo sentándose frente a ambos jóvenes.

 

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-preguntó Xanxus bruscamente.

 

-Lo que podemos conseguir-dijo Squalo como si fuera obvio.

 

-Exacto, los caminos serán una mina de oro-aseguró Ricardo. Xanxus sonrió cruelmente al imaginárselo.

 

-Y tal vez de algo más-comentó.

 

***

-“Basil”-Reborn llamó al sirviente personal de su esposo en cuanto lo vio.-“Encárgate de que Tsuna esté listo, atracamos en una media hora más y en otra estaremos bajando.”-le advirtió.

 

-“Me haré cargo”-prometió con una pequeña reverencia.

 

-“Espera un momento Basil, ven aquí”-le ordenó que se acercara. Basil se extraño pero se acercó. Se sorprendió cuando Reborn lo tomó de la barbilla examinando su rostro de un lado a otro.-“No le di mucha importancia al hecho de que mi esposo no se parecía a su señora madre, pero en estos días, me ha parecido muy extraño lo mucho que se parece a ti… y el apego que tienes con él” –comentó soltando su barbilla-“¿Es en realidad un bastardo tuyo y de Lord Iemitsu?”-Le preguntó directamente-“No es tan raro entre los lord, tomar a uno de sus esclavos”-agregó.

 

Basil se puso pálido y retrocedió un paso.

 

-“No sé de qué habla, Lord Reborn, yo solo soy el sirviente de Lord Tsunayoshi, he estado con él desde que era un bebé porque fui su nodriza y a falta de hijos propios lo quiero como uno, eso es todo.”-aseguró.

 

-“¿En serio?”-pregunto Reborn con una sonrisa incrédula-“En ese caso no te molestara si te tomo como amante”-le amenazó acorralándolo contra la barandilla del barco. Basil puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Reborn asustado tratando de empujarlo lejos de él. Su pequeño Tsuna amaba a su esposo con la ilusión infantil del primer amor, si el señor iba a tomar a alguien por amante y romperle el corazón a su hijo, no sería a él.-“¿O siempre puedes decirme la verdad?”-comentó Reborn divertido-“Jamás tomaría a la madre de mi esposo por mi amante”-agregó-“Además no me importaría que en realidad no fuera hijo de Lady Sawada, sigue siendo hijo de Iemitsu que es lo que importa”.

 

-“Él… no lo puede saber, por favor”-pidió viéndose obligado a decir la verdad, como un sirviente ahora le pertenecía a Reborn, no podía negarse a este si este trataba de tomarlo pero tampoco lo deseaba ni quería hacerle ese daño a Tsuna. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Reborn solo retrocedió y le revolvió el cabello.

 

-“Era todo lo que quería saber, ahora sé que Tsuna está completamente seguro contigo”.

 

-“Señor…”-Basil estaba confundido.

 

-“¿Como su madre, lo más lógico es que estés dispuesto a dar tu vida por él, no?”-le preguntó, Basil asintió-“Entonces te quiero al lado de mi esposo cuidándolo”.

 

-“Gracias señor”-susurró Basil.

 

-“Ande Basil, vaya con su hijo”-le indicó tratándolo un poco más formal y con un poco más de respeto, sin importar cómo nació Basil al otro lado del mar, en ese lado del mar era la madre de su esposo.

 

 

 

 

Continuará….

 


End file.
